Slumber party for everyone!
by Succubus-angel-13
Summary: Sora, Izzy, Matt, tai, Tk, Kari, Mimi, and Joe are having a slumber party, and believe me, it's outrageous.
1. Default Chapter

Slumber party for everyone  
  
This is a really funny fic that I made up while I was at this camp last summer. Remember, some of these things are true events. Just think of me as Izzy :)  
  
Ages:  
  
Matt: 16 Tai: 16 Sora: 16 Mimi: 16 Izzy: 15 TK: 14 Kari: 14 Joe: 16  
  
  
  
Matt took his eyes off the tv screen and looked at his watch. It was 4:00, and TK was still not home yet, and his parents were out of the country. He looked back at the screen when the phone rang. He jumped up and ran towards the phone.  
  
"Hello, this is Matt speakin'.  
  
"Hi Matt, it's me, Sora. Listen closely. Come to Tai's apartment at 4:30 today, in your pyjamas, a sleeping bag, and if you have one, a stuffed toy. Good bye!" and she hanged up.  
  
Matt was confused, but realised what was going on, so he went to get his things.  
  
4:30pm at Tai's apartment.  
  
Matt knocked on the door, and Mimi answered it. He noticed that everyone was there. Izzy, TK, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe, and Kari.  
  
"Okay Tai, what the heck is going on?" asked Izzy.  
  
"Don't ask me, ask Kari!" he said.  
  
Everyone looked at Kari.  
  
"I brought you all here, for a slumber party!" she said hugging her toy rabbit.  
  
Matt and Tai stood up.  
  
"C'mon Tai, let's go to my place and play some vid games." Said Matt.  
  
"Hey me too-" said TK, but Kari stopped him.  
  
"Matt, Tai, come sit down! Let me continue!" Matt and Tai groaned and sat back down.  
  
"We will be doing the most outrageous things that none of us girls nor boys have ever done in our lives!" said Kari.  
  
"Wait, does this involve any- sex, or getting really close?" asked TK.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Whoa! I'm listening!" said TK.  
  
"Now, the first thing we will do, is make the girls and boys one by one, say one command to someone else, and that person must do it." Said Kari.  
  
"I'll go first!" said Mimi covering herself with a blanket.  
  
"Hmm. Tai, take off your shirt." She said.  
  
"WHAT! I'M NOT A SEX SLAVE OR A STRIPPER!" yelled Tai.  
  
"C'mon Tai! I know you've been workin' out, lemme see your progress." Said Mimi.  
  
Tai groaned and slid his shirt off, revealing his abs. ( that didn't happen at our camp)  
  
"Wow Tai, nice abs!" said Kari.  
  
"Okay Sora. You're next." Said Mimi.  
  
"Uh, let's see. Matt, I want you to come over here, get on top of me and kiss me, and it has to be good!" said Sora.  
  
"Um, okay." Said Matt.  
  
He crawled over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He laid her down and began frenching her. Everyone began cheering, except for TK who was shocked to see his older brother making out. (that did happen between this girl who had a crush on this guy. Except he only kissed her on the cheek)  
  
Matt got off her and went back.  
  
"Izzy's turn." Said Kari.  
  
"Oh boy, um, uhhhh, I want Matt to cut some of his hair, mix it with chocolate milk, and drink it!" he said. (I really did make this girl who loved her hair so much cut her hair and drink it)  
  
"NOOOOOO! NOT MY HAIR! NOOOOO!" cried Matt.  
  
"Yeah Izz, don't hurt poor Matt's hair." Said Tai.  
  
"He made the command, so Matt needs to do what he says." Said Kari.  
  
"I'll cut it for you." Said Tai getting up.  
  
Tai walked over to the fridge, and took out a carton of chocolate milk, and went to his room to get the scissors.  
  
Tai sat down behind Matt, and positioned the blades against his hair, and cut off a tiny bit over the glass. Tai sprinkled the hair in the milk, and handed it to Matt. Matt took the glass and gulped it down, with some tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"Okay, it's Tai's turn," said Kari.  
  
"Okay. Um, Mimi. I want you to jack me off."  
  
Everyone gasped, and Kari fainted. Mimi had her eyes widened at Tai.  
  
"Oh- Okay." She said.  
  
Mimi crawled over to him, with her eyes completely shut. She reached for his pants, and slowly pulled them down. She could feel the long, warm and hardened flesh with her hand. She wrapped her hand around it, and began stroking his hard member. Everyone was either going to be sick, or being turned on. When Tai finally let loose, Mimi ran to the sink and began to wash her hands. Tai laughed and pulled his pants back on. (that did not happen, trust me)  
  
When Mimi sat back down, Joe went next.  
  
"I want, Sora, to go into Tai's room, and get into his bed and lay there for 5 minutes."  
  
"That doesn't seem too bad? I mean, it's just Tai-" before Sora could finish, Kari cleared her throat.  
  
"Tai hasn't changed his sheets in two months, and-" Kari whispered the rest into Sora's ear.  
  
"EWWWW!" Screamed Sora when Kari finished whispering into her ear.  
  
Sora got up, and walked into Tai's room. She slowly climbed into his bed, and lay there. Izzy then began to time her.  
  
1st minute: "Oh this doesn't seem too bad, it reeks of sweat and god knows what else, but, meh." She said to herself.  
  
2nd minute: "Ew, cum stains!"  
  
3rd minute: "Doesn't Tai wash his hair?"  
  
4th minute: "One more minute, I can do this!"  
  
5th minute: "I'm free!"  
  
Sora jumped out of the bed, ran out, and slapped Joe.  
  
"How could you do that to me?" she screamed. Sora ran over to Tai.  
  
"And you! Wash your damn sheets!" she said.  
  
"I'm hungry." Said TK.  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - To be continued.  
  
Hee hee! You guys like that? 


	2. How could you be hungry?

Chapter 2- How could you be hungry?

"I'm Hungry." Said TK.

"How could you be hungry right now?" asked Kari.

"I dunno, I'm just hungry." He replied scratching his hair.

"Let's get pizza!" said Mimi in her squeaky voice. 

Tai tried to wiggle free from Sora's tight grasp.

"Hey I'm not finished with you yet!" said Sora grabbing him back.

"Oh geez!" yelped Tai as Sora dragged him into Tai's room and slammed the door shut.

"Ouch! Ehh! Oomph! Ahh! No, not the- AYYEEE! STOP SORA STOP!"

Matt looked at his watch. 

Tai crawled out in pain, groaning and slightly whimpering.

"Now, what will you do tomorrow?" asked Sora.

"Change my sheets." He said croaking.

"Good boy."

Tai collapsed groaning in pain.

"Uh, I'll go ahead and get the pizza." Said Matt getting up and making his way to the door.

"NO HAM!" Mimi called out. 

Matt walked out the door, and shut it. 

"Oh, and Joe, I still need to deal with you." Said Sora walking over to the trembling Joe.

"P-p-please don't hurt me." He said.

"Hmm, beg for me." She said folding her arms.

"Umm, uh." 

"C'mon."

"Please Princess Neptune! I beg of you, please spare me!" he blurted out.

"Hm, good enough." She said sitting down. "I would prefer Mercury next time."

TK was trying to hold back laughs. 

"If she's Princess Neptune, err- Mercury, then what am I?" asked Mimi.

"Hmm, Jupiter." Said Joe.

"OH! Do me next! What am I?" said Kari.

"Venus."

"Ooh, that's good news, right TK?" said Kari in a sexy voice.

"It sure is!" he said.

"KARI! TK! You guys are too young so stop talking like that." Snapped Sora.

The door opened, and in came Matt holding a pizza box.

"Okay, Mimi, I didn-" 

"You will address me as princess Jupiter, and Sora as Princess Mercury." Said Mimi.

"Uh, okay…"

"And I am Princess Venus! The goddess of beauty and sexual desire!" said Kari waving her arms.

"WHAT! Kari? You're not a virgin anymore?" asked Tai with his croaked voice.

"No dumbass, she's princess venus!" said Sora hitting him.

"I'm sorry, I still feel a little woozy." 

"Let's eat!" yelled TK getting up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

To be continued…


End file.
